Classique
by Liu Black
Summary: "ADA APA DENGANMU? KENAPA TAK BERBICARA PADAKU? KENAPA TAK MENGHUBUNGIKU? KENAPA KAU SEOLAH-OLAH TAK MELIHATKU?" tanyaku bertubi2 pada Naruto./Pertunangan? Memangnya siapa yang akan bertunangan? /"jadi, Naruto, setelah ini, kau harus mengikuti perkataan calon tunanganmu, Neji, ya?" /Sasuke sungguh sangat berantakan.Ada apa dengan Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Liu**: maaf, gara2 ceroboh(ga nge-logout ff), cerita classic gue kehapus karena sepupu gue yang iseng. jadi, sekarang Liu pengen ngepublish lagi dari awal. padahal kmrn2 udah ke publish 2 chapter. gomen :(  
**Reader**s: curcol, lagian ga ada yang nny kok #lemparin Liu pke BB  
**Liu**: hap~hap~hap~hap~tangkap #nyanyi ala iklan *****

* * *

Desclaimer :_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

(Chap. 1)

Pairing: SasuXNaru

sedikit NejiXNaru

Rated : M

Boy's love

Don't like, don't read

* * *

=normal pov=

"panas…" keluh Naruto pada Sasuke dengan manja.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Ya, ini siang yang sangat-sangat-sangat panas. Mereka terperangkap#ralat, mereka berada dikelas yang sangat-sangat membosankan dengan guru yang sangat-sangat lebay pula. Tentu saja Gai-Sensei. Guru yang super duper lebay membuat keadaan semakin-semakin menyebalkan.

Ting tong…. Bel tanda kelas berakhir telah berbunyi.

"syukurlah" desah murid2 yang berada dikelas itu.

Skip time…

Uchiha's Mension.

"TEME" teriak Naruto dari depan rumah keluarga Uchiha itu.

Tampak ia membawa tas sekolahnya. Sepertinya ia akan mengerjakan tugas bersama Sasuke.

CEKLEK…

Pintu terbuka.

"dobe? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"iya, aku ingin mengerjakan PR bersamamu" jawab Naruto cengengesan.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang begitu bersemangat, ia tak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya itu padahal ia sangat mengantuk saat ini.

"masuklah" tawar Sasuke kemudian menutup pintunya.

"sepi sekali" kata Naruto sambil melihat2 keadaan dirumah.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur lalu mengotak-atik lemari es Uchiha.

"apa yang kau lakukan, dobe? Bukannya kau ining mengerjakan PR?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto sedang mengotak-atik lemari es.

"DOBE!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat Naruto memakan es krim miliknya.

Naruto terkejut lalu menjatuhkan es krimnya hingga mengotori seragamnya.

=Sasuke pov=

"apa teme? Lihat seragamku jadi kotor" kata Naruto kepadaku seakan2 tak berdosa.

"kau kesini ingin memakan es krim atau mengerjakan PR si?" tanyaku yang kemudian menariknya ke kamarku dan meminjaminya pakaianku.

Ia membuka seragamnya dan oh Kami-sama, kulit tannya itu selalu saja membiusku. Karena tak ingin pikiranku melayang2 dan ini masih siang, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku.

Ceklek….

Pintu kamar terbuka.

"bajunya kebesaran, teme" katanya manja sambil menarik2 baju yang kupinjamkan.

Ya, badannya memang tak seukuran dengan badanku.

"kalau tak mau pakai ya udah, lepasin aja" ucapku menggodanya.

"ah, apa2n si teme" katanya lalu menghampiriku yang sedari tadi sudah berada diruang keluarga untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Skip time…

Sore

"hehehe… terima kasih ya, teme" ucapnya saat kami sudah selesai mengerjakan PR.

"hoam…." Aku menguap.

Sungguh sangat lelah.

"kau ngantuk teme? Kau boleh tidur kok" kata Naruto yang sama sekali tak berdosa telah mengganggu siang hariku untuk beristirahat.

"dobe" panggilku lembut sambil mendekati Naruto yang sedang merapikan barang2nya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"apa?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya tak terganggu dengan kehadiranku disampingnya.

"kau sudah mengambil waktu istirahatku, dobe" kataku yang masih dengan nada lembutku sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya yang khas.

"ehm…"

"jadi, kau harus membayarnya" kataku dengan nada rayuan.

"ha, Teme jahat! Aku kan kekasihmu, kenapa kau meminta bayaran dariku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dompet kodoknya itu.

'ah?' pikirku sejenak.

Ya ampun, dia tak mengerti maksudku -_-

"DOBE! Kau benar2 dobe!" teriakku lalu mengendongnya kekamarku.

"teme" Naruto mencoba memberontak namun dia tak kan berhasil,hahahahaha.

Aku menjatuhkannya lembut ke ranjang king size ku.

"a…apa yang kau lakukan, teme?" tanyanya sambil menarik selimut yang ada dibawah kakinya untuk menutupi badannya.

"kau harus membayarnya, dobe" kataku sambil mendekatinya.

Aku menatap mata sapphirenya, ehm, sungguh menghipnotis. Mata itu berkaca2 hingga membuatku tersadar.

"kau…kenapa kau menangis?" tanya ku panik.

"kau akan melakukan apa teme?" tanyanya sambil masih menangis dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

Aku terdiam. Uh, aku jadi tak tega untuk menidurinya padahal aku sudah sangat menginginkanya. Memang si selama kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, kami sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hal itu. Ya, paling hanya sebatas ciuman.

"tidak ada" jawabku lalu perjalan ke teras yang ada diluar kamarku, sedikit kecewa. Aku manatap matahari terbenam.

"te…teme" panggilnya yang masih tampak ketakutan karena tingkahku tadi dari dalam kamar.

Aku hanya menoleh sambil menjentikkan lighter ke rokok yang sudah berada dimulutku.

"aku permisi dulu" katanya.

Aku menghantarnya pulang dengan mobilku.

Tak ada pembicaraan dimobil selama perjalanan pulang.

Namikaze's Mension (baca yang disini sambil dengerin lakunya Lawson: Standing in the dark. N sebisa2nya temannya ngartiinya deh^^)

"lain kali kalau ingin kerumah telepon aku. Jadi aku bisa menjemputmu" kataku datar dan sambil melihatnya keluar dari mobilku.

Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa memperhatikanku. Tanpa menciumku pula. 'Uh, benar2 kesalahan yang fatal' batinku.

3hari kemudian…

Disekolah

"ADA APA DENGANMU? KENAPA TAK BERBICARA PADAKU? KENAPA TAK MENGHUBUNGIKU? KENAPA KAU SEOLAH-OLAH TAK MELIHATKU?" tanyaku bertubi2 pada Naruto saat kelas sedang istirahat dan hanya terdapat beberapa siswa saja dikelas.

aku sudah tak dapat membendung emosiku lagi. Karena tak mendengar jawaban dari mulutnya, aku keluar dari kelas dengan langkah berat dan lelahku sambil meneteskan air mata dari mata onyxku. Memang, aku memang tak pernah menangis dengan cara yang memalukan seperti ini didepan teman2ku, namun setelah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki yang ku sayangi tentu saja membuat hatiku sakit. Teman2 yang dikelas hanya menatapi kepergianku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mereka tau bahwa aku dan Naruto berpacaran.

Skip time…

Namikaze's Mension

Sore

"LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH DATANG PADAKU!" bentakku pada Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

_=normal pov=_

_3hari yang lalu._

_Beberapa menit sebelum Naruto berangkat ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan PRnya. _

"_kenapa dijodohkan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal kepada kedua orangtuanya. _

_Orangtuanya hanya terdiam. Ya, mereka menjodohkannya dengan Neji; pemuda lebih tua dari naruto 5 tahun, berambut panjang bermata lavender. _

_"aku tidak mau, kaa-san" teriak Naruto lalu meninggalkan rumah dan yang sedari tadi belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya._

_Skip time…_

_3hari kemudian._

_Namikaze's Mension._

_Sore _

_Beberapa menit sebelum Sasuke membentak Naruto._

_Karena ingin meluruskan masalahnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke mandatangin kediaman Naruto. Ia sudah berada tepat didepan rumah naruto. _

_'sepertinya aku mengenal mobil ini' batin sasuke. 'neji hyuga' jawabnya sendiri._

_=Sasuke pov=_

_Tumben sekali pikirku saat melihat mobil neji disini. Karena penasaran, aku mengupingi pembicaaraan mereka dari luar. _

"_hahahaha…" terdengar tawa riuh dari dalam._

_'sepertinya tak hanya Neji saja yang kesini' pikirku lagi sambil masih menempelkan telingaku ke pintu kayu klasik itu. _

_"jadi, kapan pertunangannya?" tanya Minato, ayah Naruto kepada-entah siapa dia- aku benar2 tak tahu. _

_Pertunangan? Memangnya siapa yang akan bertunangan? Setahuku, Naruto adalah anak tunggal. Begitu juga neji. _

_"terserah kau saja, Minato" jawab seorang pria yang akhirnya aku mengetahui suara siapa itu. Hizashi hyuga, ayah Neji. _

_"bagaimana kalau 2minggu lagi bersamaan dengan tibanya musim semi?" tanya Minato dan setelah itu aku tak mendengar jawaban lagi dari Hizashi hyuga. _

_"jadi, Naruto, setelah ini, kau harus mengikuti perkataan calon tunanganmu, Neji, ya?" kata bibi Kushina sepertinya senang kepada Naruto yang sontak menyengat hatiku seperti listrik beraliran tinggi. _

_'bertunangan dengan Neji?'_

"_Naruto.." panggilku sambil membuka pintu rumah tersebut dengan kasar . _

_"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto sedikit kaget._

_Dengan cepat ia menghampiriku. _

_"Sasuke, kenapa kau tiba2 kesini dan tak memberitahuku dulu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit salah tingkah, bukan sedikit, tapi dia benar2 salah tingkah. _

_"apa maksud pembicaraan kalian?" tanyaku. _

_Mereka semua terdiam melihatku. Begitu juga bibi Kushina. Padahal ia sudah merestui hubungan kami. _

_'Tapi kenapa?' pikirku. _

_Naruto langsung menarik tanganku keluar dari rumahnya. sekarang kami berada didepan rumah naruto, dihalaman rumahnya. _

_"Sasuke, aku bisa jelaskan" _

_"APA!" bentakku. _

_"dengarkan aku" kata Naruto. _

_Terlihat mata sapphirenya berkaca2. _

_Hening. _

_Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Melihat keadaanku yang sudah tenang, naruto manjelaskannya padaku. _

_"tou-san menjodohkanku kepada Neji" katanya yang lagi2 perkataan itu menyengat hatiku lagi dengan tegangan tinggi. _

_**Flashback end**_

"LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH DATANG PADAKU!" bentakku pada Naruto.

**Tbc**

**Liu: **maaf berantakan**  
readers: **ga baca juga**  
Liu: **-_-


	2. Chapter 2

Thx atas reviewnya. Sangat sangat sangat sangat membangun. Kemaren udah sempat dibilangin, tapi gue lupa. Maklum penulis gagal, huahahahaha. Thx ya reviewnya.

* * *

Classique

Chapter 2

=Normal pov=

3hari setelahnya (264 jam menuju kehari pertunangan NejiNaru)

Pagi

Disekolah.

Dikelas hanya Sasuke sendiri saat masih pagi. Dan teman-temannya juga sudah mendengar beritanya, berita bahwa SasuNaru sedang dalam keadaan yang koma#maksudnya hubungan mereka.

"…..Sitting here wide awake  
Thinking about when I last saw you  
I know you're not far away  
I close my eyes and I still see you  
Lying here next to me  
Wearing nothing but a smile…."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat mencerna lirik akhir dari lagu yang ia dengar dari _earphone_nya itu, "Wearing nothing but a smile…." sungguh lirih, sungguh sangat berat baginya.

Sangat berat…

"…She's someone else's angel  
It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back…" (NB: she's diganti he's)

Ia tak mungkin menangis untuk seseorang yang sudah bukan menjadi miliknya lagi. 2 tahun menjalin hubungan, semenjak kls IX hingga sekarang , dengan kejadian ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir.

Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu selalu menggantung dibenaknya. Bahkan Kushina sudah merestui hubungan mereka. Begitu juga Minato. Sasuke merasa dikhianati.

"….I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"….

Lagu itu sekarang yang sedang mewakili perasaan Sasuke. #wah Sasuke di buat author galau tingkat Dewa Jashin disini, huahahaha, maaf Suke. Di sharingan Sasuke -_-

Balik ke cerita.

'Kenapa!' batin Sasuke berteriak kesal. Saking kesalnya, ia membanting iPodnya.

Ting tong….. Bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

Para siswa masuk ke kelas dengan berisik. Tampak oleh Sasuke,Naruto berlari terburu2. Naruto hampir saja terlambat. Setelah absen selama 3 hari, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bersekolah. Ia tak tega melihat Sasuke bersedih. Lagipula, perjodohan ini juga bukan keinginannya. Naruto menggantikan larinya dengan berjalan lambat kearah kursinya yang tak lain berada disebelah Sasuke. Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Dan, hanya kata maaf yang ingin ia ucapkan ke Sasuke.

Ia memandang Sasuke yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela saat melihat Naruto berjalan ke kursinya.

Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali saat pelajaran berlangsung antara SasuNaru. Biasanya Naruto akan mengeluh _"ngantuk"_ ke Sasuke saat sedang menghadapi mata pelajaran pagi, tapi sekarang…. Keduanya hanya bisa terdiam. Aura SasuNaru yang sedang galau memenuhi seluruh ruang kelas saat itu.

Skip time…

Diatap sekolah setelah pelajaran berakhir.

"Sudahlah, perjodohan ini juga bukan kemauan Naruto, kan? Kau juga harus mengerti."

"Tapi aku merasa di khianati, Shika." jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut melawan gravitasinya itu.

"Aku mengerti. Masih ada waktu sebelum pertunangan, kan?" Kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya sedang memasang rencana untuk membantu temannya itu untuk mengambil kembali _Narutonya_. "Jika kau tak keberatan tentunya." tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Sasuke sudah membelakanginya dan berjalan menuju ke arah tangga.

Shikamaru hanya melihatnya heran. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar kecewa.

**Flashback**

Beberapa minggu yang lalu.

=Shikamaru pov=

"Sebaiknya kau jaga tanganmu, _Teme._"teriak Naruto yang saat itu sedang mengejar Sasuke ditaman belakang sekolah.

Tampak mereka sangat serasi dan harmonis. Ya, aku memang selalu mengintip mereka, maaf. Menurut ku, mereka sangat cocok meskipun sangat tak wajar, boyXboy. Tapi tak apalah selama itu membahagiakan, aku iya-iya saja, huahahaha. Ya, mereka memang selalu bertengkar. Entah itu karena ucapan Sasuke yang selalu memangginya _Dobe_ atau mengambil jatah makan siang Naruto. Sepertinya kali ini Naruto benar-benar marah karena Sasuke memegang pantatnya sambil berbisik _gaje_, kayaknya bisikan mesum deh, maklum aku kan hanya menguping dan mengintip.

Hari-hari mereka memang selalu diisi dengan pertengkaran mulut dan diakhiri dengan senyuman ditambah dengan pelukan dan kecupan hangat Sasuke dikening si pirang. Uh, mereka membuatku iri saja. Meskipun Sasuke tipe laki-laki yang dingin dan pendiam, namun saat dihadapkan dengan Naruto yang selalu bersemangat dan ceria, ia langsung berubah 180 derajat. Aku tak tahu jampi-jampi apa yang Naruto gunakan. Teman-teman dan guru-gurupun tahu bahwa mereka berpacaran. Setiap hari, hari-hari mereka selalu dipenuhi dengan cinta. Aku sungguh iri :'(

Aku ingin Naruto, pletakkk…. Shikamaru ditampar author.  
author: Naru just for Sasu, ga ada yang lain!  
Shika: maaf, kan u sndri yg ngebuat gue berpikir gtu. Totor jahat.  
author: oh iya2, maaf ya Shika#sambil mengejekin Shikamaru.

**Flashback end**

=Normal pov= (baca sambil dengerin instrument dari Tashiro Masuda: grief and sorrow pasti bakal mewekan palagi kalau diresapi dengan sangatttt, instrumentnya mesti diulang2)

Shikamaru menyusul Sasuke yang sudah yang sudah setengah jalan.

Terlihat oleh Shikamaru, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

'Naruto' batinya.

Naruto ada disana dan dengan cepat Shikamaru bersembunyi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar seperti saat-saat sebelum Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Jarak mereka tak lebih dari 1 meter. Pandangan itu, pandangan yang sangat dibenci Naruto.

"Maafkan aku..." Naruto memberanikan diri.

Terdiam.

Mata sapphire itu mengeluarkan air mata. Sementara onyx masih dengan munafik dan dinginnya menahan segala emosi yang ada didalam sana. Terlihat oleh Sasuke, Naruto menggelintir-gelintir(?) tangannya dan masih saja tertunduk.

"Aku…aku tak menginginkan semua ini. aku tak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Aku juga merasa dikhianati." lanjutnya lagi pelan dan sungguh sangat tenang meski Sasuke tau bahwa Naruto juga merasa dikhianati.

"Aku…hm.." kecupan hangat Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

Dia mengecupnya hangat. Meresapi setiap rasa yang ada disana. Naruto masih terus meneteskan airmatanya.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke lembut saat melepaskan kecupannya.

Naruto hanya memandanginya. Penuh rindu dengan kecupannya yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah ia rasakan lagi. Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dengan jempolnya perlahan. Menempelkan keningnya ke kening Naruto.

"Sudahlah," kata Sasuke mencoba mengikhlaskan keadaan. "ikuti saja permintaan orangtuamu." lanjutnya.

Sepertinya sasuke benar-benar sudah menyerah.

Naruto hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa…" Naruto terhenti saat telunjuk Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto. Dan ku yakin kau tau itu." kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

Melihat keadaan yang seperti ini membuat si penguping kita, Shikamaru, menangis dibuatnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto." kata Sasuke.

Tampak mata onyxnya kini sudah tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. "Sangat..." lanjutnya lirih.

Penuh luka disana. terkoyak-koyak, tercabit-cabit. Ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan semuanya itu kepada-entah siapa yang harus menerimanya.

"Sasuke..."

Mereka kembali berciuman hingga akhirnya…

"NARUTO!"

Keduanya menghentikan ciuman mereka yang mungkin akan menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka, mungkin, siapa yang tau. Mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan Neji ke sekolah. Penguping kita juga dibuat terkejut olehnya.

"Neji..." ucap naruto perlahan dan masih berada dipelukan Sasuke.

#maaf Neji seperti dirimu akan author buat agak kasar n dibenci di ff ini. gomen ne^^

Neji menghampiri mereka. Menarik kasar Naruto dari pelukan Sasuke. Entah tersambar apa, Sasuke hanya melepaskan Naruto begitu saja. Naruto tampak kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Tadi ia mengatakan ia sangat menyanyangi Naruto, namun sekarang? Semuanya seperti angin belaka.

"Jangan temui dia lagi." kata Neji datar entah kepada siapa.

Mungkin itu berlaku untuk keduanya.

Neji memaksa Naruto untuk pulang. Dan Naruto mengiyakan saja. Bagaimana tidak, dengan sikap Sasuke yang menjadi lemah begini membuat Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia kecewa.

10 menit setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Shikamaru mendatanginya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Shikamaru pelan.

Sasuke sungguh sangat berantakan. Shikamaru bahkan tak menyangka kenapa Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti itu, membiarkan Naruto pergi tanpa perlawan. 'Ada apa dengan Sasuke?' pikir Shikamaru.

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

Judul lagu yang di chap 2 kemaren "Standing in The Dark" by Lawson. Happy Ending or ga, ikutin aja ceritanya. Tapi maaf, sepertinya disini bakal ada sedikit lemon antara NejiSasu, dikit aja kok, soalnya akan ada BDSM, dikit aja. Tapi kayaknya adegan NejiNaru ga akan ada di chap ini, mungkin chap yang berikut-berikutnya. N yang di FB, iya sih ada, tapi kayaknya ga ada yang berminat . Ya, lebih baik di publish disini aja, peace^^V

Di chap 3 ini, ceritanya bakal ngeflashback semua kejadian antara SasuNaru. Jadi, untuk sementara lupakan dulu chap-chap sebelumnya

* * *

Classique

Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK FOCUS**

=Normal pov=

"Kenapa tak kau datangi saja dia?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jangan bergurau. Lihat saja dia," jawab Sasuke ketus sambil menuntun mata Shikamaru untuk melihat kearah pemuda pirang yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bergoyang tak jelas yang tak jauh dari Sasuke dan Shikamaru. "benar-benar konyol." Lanjut Sasuke lagi sambil melihat kearah Shikamaru dan….

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Sasuke saat melihat Shikamaru mendatangi Naruto.

Sasuke membatu ditempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Dug

'Pandangannya….' Batin Sasuke saat onyxnya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan safir indah Naruto.

Indah

"Hei!" sapa Naruto yang ternyata sudah berdiri didepan Sasuke dan tak digubris olehnya.

"Kau melamun saja, Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke terkejut saat tahu ternyata Naruto sudah berada didepannya.

"Hn"

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru saat Sasuke memandanginya dengan pandangan orang bodoh. "Naruto ada didepanmu. Jadi, sapalah dia. Aku akan ke kantin sebentar." bisik Shikamaru lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke berduaan diteras depan kelas mereka.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Aku tidak sakit." Jawab Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan polosnya sambil meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya dikening Sasuke. "Eh, wajahmu memerah." Kata Naruto diiringan dengan cekikikan yang tertahan.

"Minggir, Dobe." Kata Sasuke pelan lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

3detik

6 detik

"YAAAA! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DOBE, TEME PANTAT AYAM!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

Dub dub dub dub dub dub dub terdengar lari Naruto kencang dilantai yang berposelin. Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Dia melihat Naruto sedang berlari kearahnya. Ingin rasanya ia menghindar tapi kakinya serasa diikat ditempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Srwit…

Naruto menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas saat ia berlari tadi tepat didepan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat badan Naruto menghantam badannya dan…

Dug…

Keduanya terjatuh bersamaan dengan Naruto menindih badan Sasuke. Karena otak seorang Uchiha sangat pintar, akhirnya Si bungsu Uchiha 'mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan'.

Cup

Sasuke mengankat kepalanya sedikit lalu mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"SASU/NARU" teriak siswa siswi serempak saat melihat SasuNaru berciuman dilantai.

"GYAAA! TEME!" teriak Naruto dengan gilanya sambil bangkit dari terjatuhnya. "Ka…ka…ka…ka…ka…kau..!" katanya lagi sambil tergagap-gagap dan menutup mulutnya.

"Huh, kau ada-ada saja, Dobe." Kata Sasuke santai yang sudah berdiri kembali sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang sepertinya kotor karena terjatuh tadi.

Siswa siswi yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya terdiam sambil menahan darah yang hampir keluar dari hidung mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil mendeathglare teman-temannya(?) satu per satu.

Dengan sekali deathglare dari Sasuke, teman-temannya langsung bubar, entah itu ke kelas atau ke kantin. Entahlah, apakah mereka ingin mengintip atau tidak setidaknya jangan sampai ketahuan Sasuke saja.

Satelah berkata demikian, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya ke kantin dengan santai.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto sontak menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya ber'hn'ria.

"Ka..ka…kau…KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Naruto kemudian setelah sebelumnya bergagapria.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Naruto.

"KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, TEME JELEK!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab," Kata Sasuke santai. "mulai detik ini kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih." Lanjut Sasuke lagi yang berhasil membuat Naruto naik darah.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, TEME NO BAKA!"

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu, Dobe. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan teman-teman yang akan mengadukanmu pada orangtuamu. Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab," jelas Sasuke yang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke kantin yang sempat tertunda tadi. "dan…" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "yang tadi aku hanya bergurau." Lanjutnya lalu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

'Hah? Sasuke hanya bergurau? Padahal ini adalah kesempatannya. Dasar Sasuke bodoh.' omel Shikamaru yang ternyata tadi mengintip mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pikir kau benar-benar menyukainya. Kenapa kau lepaskan begitu saja saat kalian sudah berciu…"

"Jadi kau mengintip juga, hah?" potong Sasuke cepat dan hanya mendapat tundukan lemas dari Shikamaru. "Sudahlah. Mana mungkin Naruto menyukaiku. Diakan laki-laki normal." Tambah Sasuke sambil menaiki motornya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Kau selalu saja begitu." omel Shikamaru yang juga sudah menaiki motornya.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, Otouto?" tanya Itachi saat melihat langkah adiknya sangat lesu. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Dimana Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Ada disana" jawab Itachi sambil menoleh ke ruang keluarga.

Belum sempat menginjakkan kakinya kelantai dapur, Sasuke berjalan pelan ke ruang keluarga yang ditunjukan Itachi tadi. Dia berdiri didepan kursi-dimana ayah dan ibunya duduk-sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lembut saat melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menunduk dan tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Melihat hal ini, Fugaku hanya terduduk diam saja dikursinya.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke, Itachi?"

Itachi hanya menggeleng.

"Kaa-san…" panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Ada apa, nak? Bicaralah pada ibu, hm." Pinta Mikoto lembut. "Ayo Sasuke. Katakan ada apa."

"Aku… Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa Sasuke? Apa kau sudah melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Mikoto lagi dengan lembut. Onyxnya sama sekali belum melihat onyx putra bungsunya.

"Aku… Aku menyukai laki-laki, bu." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian membuat Mikoto terduduk lemas dilantai.

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN, SASUKE!?" teriak Fugaku sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan…

Pletak….

Satu tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kiri Sasuke.

"Tou-san…" Itachi menghampiri ayahnya berusaha menghentikan tindakan Fugaku pada Sasuke.

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN!" teriak Fugaku lagi yang kemudian melepaskan diri dari pegangan Itachi.

Tampak ditangannya sebilah pisau tajau siap dihujamkan kearah Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat melihat pisau yang dipegang oleh Fugaku dan…

Srek…

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Hei, bangun." Panggil Itachi saat melihat adiknya tengah mengigau disiang bolong.

Sasuke terbangun dari igauannya yang menyeramkan.

"hah hah hah…" desah penuh kesal Sasuke terdengar dengan amat sangat di telinga Itachi.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sampai mengigau seperti ini. Pasti igauanmu tentang…." kata Itachi sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jangan menertawaiku, Aniki mesum. Dan aku tidak mengigau yang tidak-tidak." Kata Sasuke datar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Ternyata sepulang sekolah tadi, Sasuke tertidur pulas di kursi tamu sampai-sampai tak sempat mengganti seragamnya.

"Hei, teman-temanmu ada didepan," kata Itachi sedikit berteriak saat melihat Sasuke meneguk air dari botol yang ada didalam kulkas. "ganti dulu seragammu ke kamar. Aku akan menyuruh mereka masuk." Tambah Itachi lagi sambil melemparkan tas punggung Sasuke kearah Sasuke.

'Teman-temanku?' batin Sasuke bingung. 'Ah, masa bodoh. Tapi untung saja Aniki mesum itu membangunkanku. Bisa saja kan igauanku tadi jadi tontonan umum. Uh, untuk kali ini, aniki mesum bisa diandalkan.' batin Sasuke lagi kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Sasuke membongkar-bongkar buku sekolahnya, mencoba mnegingat-ingat pelajaran apa yang akan dia kerjakan bersama dengan teman-temannya(?).

(Sasuke belum tahu siapa teman-teman yang datang ke rumahnya)

Blap…

'Tadi itu apa ya maksudnya?' batinnya sedikit seram saat mengingat igauanan siang bolongnya. 'Ah, masa bodoh. Mati-mati saja.' Tambahnya lagi kemudian tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong.

1 detik

3 detik

7 detik

12 detik

'Naruto' pikirnya lalu mengingat lagi ciumannya tadi siang dengan pemuda pirang yang dia sukai. "Aish, jangan bodoh, Sasuke." Katanya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambut ravennya itu.

"SASUKE, KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI?" teriak Itachi dari ruang tamu. "TEMAN-TEMANMU SUDAH MENUNGGU, OTOUTO!"

"IYA, SEBENTAR LAGI." Balas Sasuke tak kalah kencang dari Itachi.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan malas sambil membawa buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Hah?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Hai, Sasuke…"

Siapakah yang datang ke rumah Sasuke?

**Tbc** ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf yang kemaren ada yang salah tulis, "NejiSasu" seharusnya "NejiNaru" maklum author mengetik kilat. Maaf.

Ini juga ceritanya kependekan, pikiran lagi buntu -_- maaf

* * *

Classique

Chap 4

**FLASHBACK FOCUS**

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat. Dia masih saja terdiam sementara teman-temannya sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisik Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Shikamaru setengah berbisik. "Dia kan satu kelas dengan kita. Jadi, tidak masalah, kan?" lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kau hanya berbaring saja, Shika?" tanya Kiba yang kebetulan saat itu juga ikut mengerjakan tugas. Padahal dia tidak diundang.

"Aku ke kamar kecil dulu." kata Shikamaru kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kedapur.

"KENAPA SUSAH SEKALI" teriak-ya kalian tahu siapa-pemuda berambut pirang sekaligus mengagetkan Kiba dan Sasuke.

"NARUTO/NARUTO" teriak SasuKiba serempak.

"kenapa kalian berisik sekali, hah?" tanya Itachi yang sedari tadi mengawasi tingkah mereka. "Apakah kalian yakin akan mengerjakan tugas kalau berisik begini?" tanyanya lagi.

Merasa dirinya yang salah, Naruto hanya menunduk malu.

"Ma..Maaf, Itachi-nii. Soalnya sangat susah sekali. Otakku tak dirancang untuk memikirkan hal yang serumit ini." rengek naruto sambil menyodorkan lembaran tugas kearah Itachi.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto kemudian mengambil lembaran tugas yang disodorkan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Oh. Ini mudah Naruto. Begini.." jelas Itachi sambil duduk disamping Naruto.

Melihat hal itu, SasuKiba hanya terdiam saja.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil." Kata Kiba tak ingin melihat kedekatan ItaNaru.

Sekarang tinggal mereka bertiga saja yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Sudahlah. Biar aku yang mengajari Dobe ini." kata Sasuke sambil menarik lembar soal yang dipegang oleh Itachi dengan kasar. "kau…" kata Sasuke lagi sambil melihat datar itachi. "Bukankan Deidara sudah menunggumu?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian mengagetkan Itachi.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa." Kata Itachi sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri kemudian meninggalkan SasuNaru berdua diruang tamu.

'Kenapa ShikaKiba lama sekali ya?' batin Naruto yang baru menyadari betapa lamanya kedua temannya itu berada didapur.

Di dapur

"Kita tunggu saja sampai Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto." Kata Shikamaru sambil menahan tangan Kiba yang hendak bergabung dengan SasuNaru.

"Oh, Sasuke menyukai Naruto ya? Wah, bakal seru nih. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu bersamamu disini." Kata Kiba lalu berdiri disamping Shikamaru untuk mengintip SasuNaru.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto sedikit gelisah.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja…"

"Mau menjadi pacarku?" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Hah?"

"Otakmu rusak ya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Naruto pelan.

"HEI! Hentika!"

Cup

Ciuman kedua mendarat dikening Naruto.

"Sasuke…"

"Jawab saja iya atau tidak." Kata Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya dikening Naruto.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

5 detik

8 detik

15 detik

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki." jawab Naruto lirih kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga," Jawab Sasuke lembut sambil berusaha membuat keadaan menjadi agak nyaman. "Aku menyukaimu, tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu," kata Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya kemudain menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Sasuke yang berhasil mendapat keterkejutan dari Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Lagi

"A-ku-men-cin-tai-mu-Na-ru-to."

.

.

.

.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Naruto." Teriak Kiba saat ia sudah berada di atas motor Shikamaru, numpang nih ceritanya -_-

"Iya."

"Jaga tangan, mata, dan nafsumu, Sasuke." Tambah Kiba lagi saat melihat Sasuke hanya mematung dipinggiran pintu.

"Kami pulang dulu ya…" pamit Shikamaru cepat saat mendapatkan deathglage dari sang pangeran stoic.

Brum brum

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, ok?"

"I… I… Iya" Jawab Naruto sedikit gagap.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan perlengkapan mengendaranya.

"Ha? Lalu motorku bagaimana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Biarkan dia menginap disini." Jawab Sasuke seperlunya kemudian menarik lengan Naruto lembut dan berjalan menuju garasi.

2 minggu setelah SasuNaru jadian.

"Oh… Jadi ini putra bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha," sapa Kushina saat Sasuke sengaja bertamu ke rumahnya. "Tampan sekali." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengajak Sasuke duduk diruang keluarga.

Sasuke hanya membungkukkan badannya dan ikut duduk bersama Kushina.

"Naruto baru saja selesai mandi…"

Kring kring kring

Telepon berbunyi

"Aduh, ada-ada saja yang mengganggu. Tante angkat telepon dulu ya," kata Kushina sambil berjalan menuju telepon yang berdering tak henti-hentinya. "Kau susul saja Naruto." Ijin Kushina lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

Sasuke hanya berjalan malas menuju kamar Naruto.

'Bagus. Sekarang aku akan tersesak di rumah si Dobe ini' omel Sasuke. 'Tamu _kok _disuruh berkeliaran sendiri didalam rumah'

* * *

DIkit banget, kan -_-


	5. Chapter 5

Classique

Chap 4

**FLASHBACK FOCUS**

"A..ayo keluar saja." Ajak Sasuke tergagap.

Flashback.

Bruk…

"ADUH"

"Naruto"

Mendengar ada suara seseorang yang terjatuh, Sasuke langsung mencari dari mana sumber suara tersebut.

Duarr…

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar.

"GYA! TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat dia melihat badan Naruto tak terbungkus oleh sehelei kain.

"Aku..Aku ta..ta..tadi… Tadi aku mendengar suaramu" Kata Sasuke mencoba untuk focus.

Naruto dengan cepat mengambil handuk yang tadi terjatuh saat dia terpeleset dilantai sehabis mandi.

Flashback end

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan sih! Aku baik-baik saja." Bentak Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari keningnya.

"Ya sudah. Kau keluar saja dulu. Aku mau beres-beres." Kata Naruto sambil memberesi barang-barangnya.

.

.

"Kami keluar dulu, kaa-san." Pamit Naruto saat akan pergi kencan bersama Sasuke.

"Iya, jangan pulang terlalu larut ya?" rayu Kushina sambil tersenyum genit kepada SasuNaru.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto lagi.

Ceklek…

"Eh, Naru-chan," sapa Minato saat berpas-pasan dengan Naruto di pintu masuk. "Siapa laki-laki ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Dia…" Naruto tampak malu-malu. Sasuke menyadari itu.

"Kami sepasang kekasih." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

Dan…

KYA!

/

Minato dan Sasuke mimisan ..

Wajah Naruto sangat kawai dan memerah…

'Aku ingin menalannya, Kami-sama.' Batin Sasuke sambil membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

'Naru-chan, jangan begitu. Lihat, orang ini akan menelanmu hidup-hidup, nak.' Batin Minato.

Kushina yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Sudahlah sayang. Biarkan mereka berkencan. Tidak mungkinkan mereka berkencan dirumah." rayu Kushina sambil mendatangi Minato yang masih berada didepan pintu.

"Kami permisi dulu." Pamit Sasuke lalu membawa Naruto keluar. Naruto hanya mengikutinya saja.

.

.

.

"Sudah, Dobe! Kau memakan terlalu banyak ramen. Bisa-bisa kau terlewat kenyang dan sakit perut!" omel Sasuke saat melihat Dobenya sudah menghabisi 5 mangkuk ramen. "AKU BILANG SUDAH!" teriak Sasuke sambil menarik dagu Naruto supaya dapat menatap onyxnya yang benar-benar sedang serius.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan Dobe(?)nya.

"Huh, kau ini." kata Sasuke lalu menjitaki kepala Naruto.

Naruto tak memberikan respon apa-apa. Terlalu banyak ramen yang menyumbati mulutnya, hehehehe. Setelah selesai makan, keduanyanya kembali pulang.

"Jadi, kencan seperti ini, ya, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil mengotak-atik dompet kodoknya. Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Aku pikir akan lebih seru dari ini. Misalnya berjalan-jalan ditaman, kedanau," tambah Naruto lagi yang kini kembali menatap Sasuke. "Eh… Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti? Kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke manarik Naruto ketubuhnya. Hening, hening, hening…

Cup…

.

.

.

"Aku pamit dulu," kata Sasuke saat akan meninggalkan rumah Naruto. "Mari bibi, paman, aku permisi dulu," katanya lagi. "Bye, Naruto." Kata Sasuke lalu pergi.

Pintu rumah Naruto tertutup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan? Wajahmu dari tadi terus-terusan memerah? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Minato bertubi-tubi.

"Hehehehe… aku baik-baik saja, tou-san." Jawab Naruto sambil memberikan senyum 5jari khasnya.

Flashback

Cup…

"hm…"

"Aku hanya akan mencium keningmu," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan kecupannya dikening Naruto. "Bukan aku tak berani mengecup bibirmu, tapi karena aku ingin menjagamu. Jika kau siap, aku akan memberikan lebih." Lanjut Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Iya," kata Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

"Kau sayang padaku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memeluk Naruto.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto singkat lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada badan Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang sekali." Kata Sasuke sambil mencium rambut pirang Naruto.

"Iya, ini pelukan pertama yang kudapat." Jawab Naruto polos dan berhasil membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Kita akan sering melakukan ini, Naruto." Kata Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Naruto. Onyx dingin bertemu dengan safir hangat dibawah terangnya bulan purnama. "Ayo, pulang."

"Hm…" jawab Naruto singkat sambil tersenyum gaje.

Flashback end

Kediaman Uchiha.

"Jadi, hubungan kalian sudah sampai dimana?" tanya Itachi mengagetkan Sasuke. "Sudah, jangan malu-malu padaku." Rayu Itachi pada adiknya saat sedang berjalan ke dapur.

"Hn"

"kenapa tak bermain-main dengannya tadi?"

Hening

"HEI! KAU MEMATA-MATAI KAMI, YA, KERIPUT?" teriak Sasuke yang behasil membuat Itachi menutup telinganya.

"Sudah malam, otouto, pelankan sedikit bicaramu." Bisik Itachi sedikit takut. Takut membangunkan orang rumah. Sasuke tak menggubrisnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan minumnya, Sasuke beranjak ke kamarnya, kamar Itachi dan dirinya.

'Kenapa aku harus satu kamar dengan aniki mesum ini?' itu yang selalu Sasuke tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Caranya gampang kok." Rayu Itachi lagi saat mereka berbarengan pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Sudahlah. Lagian kami masih sama dibawah umur." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Berarti kau mau dong? Ah, otouto…" rayu Itachi.

"Siapa yang tak ingin memakannya. Dia begitu manis."

"Bagus, otouto."

"Tapi maaf, aku tak semesum dirimu." Kata Sasuke lalu berbaring di ranjang king size mereka.

"Ah, kau in," kata Itachi sambil membaringkan dirinya. "Apa perlu aku beri tontonan gratis?" tanya Itachi sambil membalikan badannya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"TIDAK PERLU, ANIKI KERIPUT!" jawab cempreng Sasuke yang kemudian menarik selimutnya dan kemudian tidur.

Tbc

Maaf, klo fict'y pendek. Totor lagi tengah sibuk2nya.. :D

Maaf

* * *

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf baru dilanjutin .  
Kemaren2 sibuk #sibuk atau malas sih -_-  
Males sih. Moodnya ga dapet2.  
Mudah2n bisa ngelanjutin dengan baik.

* * *

Classique

Chapter 6

**(Sasuke's Focus)**

240 jam menuju kehari pertunangan NejiNaru

=Normal pov=

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" sambil melihat sahabatnya yang kelihatan sangat pucat. "Dirimu berantakan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn"

"Hei hei…" teriak salah satu siswi yang tertangkap telingan SasuShika. "Naruto berhenti sekolah." Lanjutnya lagi sontak membulatkan mata SasuShika.

.

.

.

(baca dari sini dengerin lagunya Enya: Exile, diulang2)

"Apa aku seburuk itu?" tanya Sasuke saat sedang bersantai dengan Shikamaru diatap sekolah sepulang sekolah. "Apakah… Apakah aku sejahat itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke berurai air mata. "Kenapa disaat aku sangat mencintainya dia harus pergi? Kenapa mereka memisahkan kami?"

Shikamaru masih tak menggubris, ia pun ikut menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku…Apakah…"

"Sasuke…"

"Apakah…Apakah mereka tak mengerti perasaanku? Apakah aku begitu keras seperti batu?"

"Sasuke…"

"Apakah…"

Dug…

Satu hantaman keras mendarat diwajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh kelantai dengan kasar.

"HENTIKAN, SASUKE!" teriak Shikamaru kesal.

Sasuke masih pada posisinya dilantai sementara Shikamaru berjalan menjauhinya. Shikamaru melihat kearah matahari terbenam.

"Jangan menyerah, Sasuke," kata Shikamaru lembut sambil masih memandangi langit merah. "Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Naruto." Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke. "Aku janji." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil duduk disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke tertunduk lemas.

"Aku akan mendatangi orang tua Naruto." Kata Sasuke tegas sambil bangkit dari kejatuhannya dan berjalan kearah tangga.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru terkejut. "Apa kau yakin?"

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya.

'Ini yang sangat aku tidak suka darinya. Dia selalu mengabaikan orang lain.' Batin Shikamaru.

'Naruto, apakah aku seburuk itu?' batin Sasuke sambil mengebutkan motornya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok…

5detik

7detik

9detik

Ceklek…

"Hm…" Kushina sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku masuk." Pinta Sasuke lembut kemudian memasuki kediaman Namikaze tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya.

Sasuke duduk manis disofa tempat biasa ia duduk ketika sedang berkunjung kesitu.

Kushina dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa merah dan bengkaknya mata Sasuke, betapa pucatnya wajahnya yang kini semakin memucat.

Sasuke mengusap-usap matanya, menopangkan tangannya dilututnya. Ia tertunduk lemas.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Apa ini yang kalian inginkan?" akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya dengan paksa sambil menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan meluncur bebas dari onyxnya dengan posisi masih tertunduk.

Kushina hanya menatap Sasuke datar.

"Apa kalian tahu sakitnya seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat datar kearah Kushina. Ia masih sempat tersenyum. Senyuman yang penuh luka.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kushina.

Sasuke kembali menunduk.

Keadaan dirumah itu sangat sepi. Minato sedang berapa dikediaman Hyuga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kembali menatap Kushina yang sedari tadi masih menatapnya datar namun kini berganti lirih, perih. "Pertanyaan itu yang selalu menghantuiku?" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu, hendak meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

langkahnya terhenti.

"Ini adalah sakit yang sangat sakit yang pernah kualami selama hidupku, Nyonya." Kata Sasuke kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Kushina masih mambatu ditempat duduknya.

'Seharusnya ini tak seperti ini.' batin Kushina. 'Aku melukai hati 2 anak manusia yang benar-benar tengah dililiti cinta.' Lanjutnya kemudian menangis.

Diperjalan kerumahnya, Sasuke hanya menangis saja. Ia mnegendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Naruto…"

Namanya tersembunyi oleh suara angin yang menusuk telinga Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Terlalu banyak luka disana.

Tiba dirumah.

"Sudahlah, otouto," tenang Itachi saat dirinya menyambut kedatangan adiknya. "Kami akan membantumu, ayah dan ibu juga."

Ya, setelah keduanya menjalin kasih, orang tua keduanya sudah merestui hubungan keduannya. Fugaku dan Mikoto juga merasa dikecewakan.

"Lihatlah," kata Itachi sambil mendongakkan kepala Sasuke. "Matamu sudah membengkak. Tidurlah." Lanjutnya sambil mengiring Sasuke ke kamar.

Sama sekali tak ada pembicaraan.

"Akan kubuatkan jus tomat."

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Sasuke serak kemudian membaringkan badannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Itachi sedikit panic. Sudah semanjak mendengar pertunangan NejiNaru, Itachi belum pernah melihat Sasuke memakan sebutir nasipun dirumah dan dia terlihat sangat pucat.

"Bisakah kau tidur dikamar tamu untuk sementara?" tanya Sasuke lembut kemudian menutup penuh seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke." Kata Itachi sambil mengelus lembut punggung Sasuke kemudian meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Apa Sasuke sudah dirumah, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto setibanya dirumah.

"Iya. Dia sedang beristirahat." Jawab Itachi sambil membuka pintu tamu.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan membantu Sasuke."

Langkah itachi terhenti. Lalu memandangi ibunya.

"ya, sebaiknya seperti itu. Dan minta Sasuke untuk makan, kaa-san." Tambah Itachi yang kemudian benar-benar memasuki kamar tamu.

"Sasuke sudah tidur?" tanya Fugaku setelah dirinya memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi.

"Iya. Kita harus berbicara pada keluarga Namikaze." Tagas Mikoto. "Aku tak ingin melihat anakku seperti ini." lanjutnya lagi sambil meneteskan air mata. "Aku tidak ingin…"

"Sudahlah, Mikoto. Kemarilah." Tenang Fugaku sambil memeluk Mikoto.

Dampak sakit hati yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Bukan bayanganmu lagi, Sasuke. Tapi Neji."

Sasuke hanya mematung dikursinya.

"Apa yang salah? Dan kenapa? Itu tak perlu dijawab, Sasuke. Semuanya sudah tau jawabannya. Dan kau, kau adalah orang terakhir yang akan mengetahui jawabannya."

"NARUTO!"

Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

"NARUTO!"

Blap…

'Mimpi?' batin Sasuke sambil melihat jam dinding.

Sekarang menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Masih begitu dini untuk tidur bagi pemuda sepertinya. Namun kenyataannya seluruh keluarganya sudah berada dikamar masing-masing.

Karena sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan malam belum begitu larut, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan keteras yang berada dikamarnya. Ia melihat langit malam yang begitu sepi, tak ada bintang maupun bulan.

Ces…

Lighter dinyalakan.

Sasuke menghisap rokok yang sudah menyala.

"Naruto…" kali ini ia tak menangis.

Mungkin sudah begitu sakit hingga ia tak bisa bersedih lagi. Atau mungkin karena ia benar-benar sudah menyerah. Tidak.

Ia terduduk lemas dilantai, bersandar dipintu yang setengahnya lagi masih tertutup rapat.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya keudara. "Apa alasanmu hingga dirimu benar-benar menyerah pada cinta kita?" tanya sasuke datar. "Lihat," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. "Aku bahkan berbicara sendiri." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke memandang langit malam yang begitu indah, tragis tanpa bintang dan bulan.

"Dan mimpi itu," gumam sasuke. "Apa maksudmu dengan bukan bayanganku melainkan Neji?"

Sasuke kembali mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

"Aku bahkan tak ingin menyakitimu, Naruto." Kata Sasuke kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Tapi kenapa kau yang menyakitiku? Apakah ini balasanmu kepada cintaku? DAMN!" teriak Sasuke yang saat detik itu juga bisa membangunkan Itachi dan orangtuanya.

Ia mematikan rokoknya dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat dan memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat tidurnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar oleh Sasuke langkah kaki seseorang.

'Naruto?' batinnya.

Bayangan itu sangat mirip dengan perawakan Naruto.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke perlahan.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Bayangan itu terus berjalan kesana kemari.

Skak…

Sasuke menangkap bayangan itu. Menangkap.

Iya, dia menangkap sehelai kain hitam yang tergantung dipintu lemarinya.

"terlalu rindukah aku padamu, Naruto?" runtuk lembutnya sambil melepaskan tangkapannya.

Tbc

* * *

Kalo lagi ngebut ngetik ya gini jadinya , abal-abal -_-  
maaf ye ^^


End file.
